lost, then found
by knowlegeisfreedom
Summary: A one shot. Ever since POTC 3 came out, I was curious what had happened to the boy that was in the beginning when they were singing.


**hey, this is my first, so don't have high expectations, ok? ty.**

**disclaimer: i do not own pirates of the Caribbean, jack sparrow, or anybody, except the characters i do. thanks for reading!**

"James, James! where are you! James!" my voice rang down the ally, with me close behind."Please, James, were are you!" I was close to hysterics now, tears running down my pale cheeks.

"Serifina! don't come any farther! Don't-"but by then I had rounded the corner, ready to embrace my friend. What I found was not so comforting. Their was James, held by two red coats. I gasped as the two others who were in pursuit of me grabbed me by my arms. For a moment I was in shock. They had caught us. Then shock turned to terror, anger and confusion all at once.

"Let go of me! You can't do this!" I was kicking wildly, doing everything to get out of the mens grasp. "Put me down! No please..."

"Serf, there's nothing we can do-" James tried to calm me, but he was cut off by one of the reds.

"You sure these 'lil beasts are pirates? I mean, they can't be more than ten!"

"Well, will just have to find out, won't we?" another one said, and turned to James. "Boy! what's your name!" my friend just spat. " Oi, that was the wrong thing to do, mate!" and with that, the old crony jabbed the butt of his gun into James' stomach. I yelled out at this, and once again tried to get away. The one who was standing over James ignored my outcry. " 'ow 'bout now, eh?" James coughed. "What was that, boy?"

" If you let her go, I- I'll tell you." James wheezed, interrupted by a fit of coughing. "Do you promise?"

" What makes you think that we won't take her anyway?"

" The fact my name is worth ten times more than any pirate you've caught today, and she-" more coughing, "she is not a pirate at all," he finished. I stared at him. why would he lie about me. I had sailed with his father and him on the ship _blood's _revenge, If only a year.

"Alright, tell us. what, pray tell, is your name!" the bastard said as if he didn't believe him. James looked coldly at his captor, then uttered his name,

"James Netherport, son of Robert Netherport, captain of the ship _Blood's _revenge." laughter, all they did was laugh. One asked though his giggles,

"So, your gonna get that sword from behind you and start fightin' us with one hand behind your back?"

" It's true! I can prove it!" James yelled. "See what's on the the end of the chain around my neck." the big one pulled the chain off of James and gawked at the pendant.

"Thi- this is the crest of Robert him self!" he looked from James to the crest and back again. Finally he muttered "take him away, let the girl go." slowly, they did what he asked. the pressure eased of my arms, and the two holding James forced him down the street to the gallows. I screamed after them'

"you bastards! you damned bastards! your nothing but cowards in uniforms! red coats are nothing but-" thats when the big fellow turned back, and with quicker agility than I thought possible, grabbed my waist with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. he whispered in my ear,

" Just for that, _wench, _I'll be honored to let you see your friend die!" at that tears burned down my face, and anger bubbled inside me.

"Let go of me! let go you asshole!" was what I tried to say, but it didn't get past his sweaty, meaty hand.

He dragged me down the street, into the courtyard where they were in the progress of hanging all the pirates they could get there hands on. I saw James in the crowd and despair leaked through me like poison. The man jerked my head back to the gallows just in time to see five unlucky souls drop. the crack of the breaking of their necks made me gag and shudder. one group after the other came to this end. it was driving me insane watching this unnerving scene. finally, it was his turn. he was so short they had to put him n a barrel. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to look away. but to no a vail. I closed my eyes, only to have them opened by the red.

"What's the matter sweetheart? this is your favorite part!"

I tried to kick him, but it did nothing whatsoever. as I struggled, James took a silver coin out of his pocket and examined it. then softly started to sing.

**wow, right? i now its a cliff hanger, and i love it! giggle please r&r! ty.**

**p.s. i do know were this story is going, so don't worry.**


End file.
